eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS (CollectionReward)
| altname =1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS| }} Book Text 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS Second Edition This is the journal of a very important Lieutenant in the Second Rallosian Empire. Day 130, 315: I have had to kill my advisor today. He was a traitor. He claimed that it was folly to attack our own city. Did he not know whom he was speaking to? Does he know that he was speaking to the General? The General of the Rallosian Empire!? Day 160, 315: The march is long but it must continue. One cannot hold the element of surprise if we succumb to sluggishness. I will not tolerate disobedience. I will hold another speech tomorrow. The morale of the troops always build after they hear my voice. Day 178, 315: We near the Feerrott. This is just as I had planned. I have sent out a scout party to warn us if any trolls try to sneak up. They have not relayed any messages back to the division. I fear this can only mean one thing. Trolls have taken them. Day 207, 315: With a heavy heart, I sent the third scout party to look for the remains of the first two. My troops now number five hundred. This will be enough to take the city of Rallos, however. My troops have one thing that Rallos does not have. My great leadership. Day 243, 315: My troops have fallen sway under a strange Froglok spell. Using deceitful troll magics, the vile fiends ensorcelled one hundred of my troops. In their enchanted state, they spoke of mutiny. Unfortunately, they could not be saved. I ordered their brains kept in sacks so that they can be used as warding charms against evil alligator ghosts. Day 290, 315: As I sit within this great circle of stones, I taste each one of the rocks. The blood in my mouth masks the flavor, so I am unable to accurately tell which of these boulders is the truth teller. All of them say that I will die in different ways. I will not tolerate disobedience! These rocks will be toppled! Day 321, 315: In the distance is the mighty city of Rallos. Tomorrow we will take it as ours. For the first time in the history of the Rallosian Empire, our capital will finally be under the rule of Rallosians. And I will be their Great Emperor. For am I not already First Lieutenant Danarg? Am I not already the General Uurduk? Am I not already the Avatar of War? Yes. I am. And Rallos Zek, too! I must not forget I am also him. Day 360, 315: The invasion will begin in a matter of moments. I have devised a plan that involves all of us dressing as washerwomen. We will offer to sell the city a basketful of onions. When they open the gates, we will take the city. The gates are already open, though. We must tell the city to close the gates before we offer to sell them the onions or my plan will not work. Yes. Yes, that will work perfectly! Day 400, 315: The greatest victory since the creation of the world has happened today. We have taken Rallos! The citizens must have gotten wind of our plan. In their pure terror of my cunning, the absolute entire populace killed themselves! Everywhere throughout the city, their corpses line the streets, grasping at their throats! Day 5, 316: What's this? Ahhh... my troops are bringing me to my coronation ceremony. As they walk towards me, I can already see them drawing their blades in a salute to my brave leadership. Yes, yes... they are so astonished at my victory, they cannot even replace the looks of hatred and rage on their faces with ones of joy and love. Let me close this book so that I may welcome my subjects with open arms. Category:Lore Category:Orc Lore